Rambo Life's Journey
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This story take place after the final scene in the newer Rambo movie. I do not own the characters or anything. This is the tales after rambo after the movies more may come up if liked.
1. Chapter 1

_Author note this takes place not long after the fourth movie. The first chapter or two will be mostly fluff the action does not start until later if you like let me know and i will continue. I added a new character Rambo's Sister she would be about early thirties now. I will flesh more about her in the next chapter. on aside note i didn't really know what to name it so i named it this so sorry about the sucky name ok._

**Rambo Life's Journey**

_Chapter one_

the old farmhouse came into view as John Rambo. looked at the place where he grew up. In the fenced off pasture horses grazed. The old mailbox still had the R Rambo but the paint have continued to fade since that day he had left. The day he had left his old life behind and started his new life. The last time he had seen his father. John picks up the bag and begins to head down the dirt road to the farm house. The bag slung over himself, he continues to think back to what sara said at the airport, after the had come back from thailand."Give people a chance rambo things have changed since vietnam, see what has."John continued to walk down the road getting more and more nervous as he went. As he entered tha yard. The old pickup truck was there from his childhood but a silver dodge sat in the driveway. The tractor shed was toward the rear and left of the house was still there and inside it was a red tractor. John then reconized the sound of a gun being loaded and put the bag down. Slowly the screen porch door open up and a old man hold a winchester repeating rifle step down the stairs."Who the hell are and why are you on my property?" John turned till the man could see his whole face and john spoke."I am John Rambo, and it is good to see you dad."The man looked at John and lowered the gun and hugged him."John, i..I thought you were dead or missing in Vietnam."John returned the hug and spoke."No, but i came close a couple of times. It is good to see you dad, is mom here."John's Father looked down and with tears in his eyes spoke."come on in John, we have a lot to talk about." The old man slung the rifle over his back and both men walked inside.

John followed his father past the living room into the kitchen. The kitchen was like something from the seventies. Old stove, old table with two chairs by the wall. John sat his bag down by the table and sat old man asked for coffee and john said he would like getting the two men coffee the father sat down at the table with john and began to speak."john, your mom is dead, she died of cancer about 2 years ago. She had it for a long time in the end i think she was happy to go she got tired of all the pain, and radiation, and chemo."John, looked down at his coffee he felt a tear begin to well up but stopped it."What about sally, is she doing alright?" The father looked up and spoke."your sister is doing ok, after that business with the cops she was on her way to you to find out if she could help. By the time she got there you were already gone, what happened to you john, one minute we find out you are in some maximum security prison, the next you are gone no record of you being there and not one of the guards knows what happened."John took a sip of the coffee and spoke."I cant really talk about it dad, lets just say someone needed my help and in exchange my record was cleared."The Father took a swig out of his coffee and spoke." John i understand but you have to tell me at least where you have been since then, i mean we have looked everywhere for mother tried calling the State department they never heard of you, then we hired a PI during the 80's and his trail ran cold. What happened john, why didn't you come home?"John then stood up and went to the window and looked out into the back yard. "Dad i want to tell you everything, but i cant i am still coming to terms with everything that has happened." Father, walked up to john and spoke."John, your grandfather served in korea and i served in Germany during the Cold War i understand but know that me and your sister are here when you need us. Speaking of which will you be staying or is this just a stopover visit?"John walked ot the coffee maker and refilled his glass and spoke."I am staying for awhile at least until i know what i am going to do next." Father then grabbed johns bag and spoke as he picked it up."Well then lets get you settled in then i can tell you more about sally and how everyone is doing.

The two men then walked up to the stairs and turned right at the stairs and entered a small bedroom. The bed was there but most of the posters on the wall that John Remembered was gone. Along one side was a sewing machine on a small table. The window toward the back of the room lit up everything casting everything in an afternoon glow. "I hope you like your room son, if you want i will try and get some of your mothers sewing stuff out of here." John walked over to the old bed and sat down while his father sat the back down at the foot of the bed near the window."No, it is ok dad if i want it out i will do it myself, thanks anyways. Listen Son, if it is alright with you i want to call your sister, she currently works in Phoenix, with an MIA/POW group helping to id remains found in Nam. She is going to be so glad that you are home. do you want to talk to her on the phone."John began rifleing through his bag and responded."No, it has been a long walk and i would like some rest, do you need me for anything i dont know if you still work the farm or not but i am here might as well help." John's Father looked over at john and smiled."No, i dont get you some rest."Then John's Father closed the door. John continued to rifle through his bag until he found an pair a camo green pants and a black shirt. He sat them on the chair by the sewing table. He looked through his bag and pulled out the knife he had made in Thailand. and hid it under his pillow. He took off his shoes and put them by the clothes and hid his bag under the bed. He laid on the bed and finally sleep overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rambo Life's Journey**

Chapter 2

Rambo awoke from dream with his hand already on the knife. as he looked into the room he was currently in he remembered where he was and that everything was okay. the sun had set and the night had turned the bright room dark. He got up and began to look around the house that he once called home. In the hallway downstairs from his current room he found the pictures on the wall. There was once pictures with his sister a redhead at about 5'6 with a blue tunic on accepting her diploma from what he assumed was a college. He kept walking down the hall and came across another picture this one of his grandfather on the battlefields during Korea. As he continued to walk down the dark hallway towards the kitchen he came to a grandfather clock and saw that it was 3:30 am or as he remembered it oh dark thirty. He took the turn and entered the kitchen. The coffee from the day before was still in the pit but by this point had turned cold. He turned the light on and began looking through the cabinets looking for both coffee and filter to make a new cup when from behind him he felt a prescence his hand instantly went to the knife in his belt. as he felt the prescence get near him he turned rapidly and drew the knife. As he lifted the knife for the throw he looked and saw his father standing there, a look of shock on his face." Whoa, john it is me" John's father spoke. John then lowered the knife back to his belt and continued looking for the coffee. "i am sorry, old habits die hard a i guess."John's father then sat himself down at the table and spoke."It is alright, you know i am still curious of where you have been i mean i get there is some stuff you can tell me but still you can get me some news as to you where about the past couple of decade i mean i deserve to know john. Plus, once Sally gets here she will be asking the same thing so you might as well practice on what you are going to tell her."John finally found the coffee and the filters and began to make coffee in the coffee maker."Alright, dad i have been in Thailand, after i did the favor for a friend i stayed in thailand. I felt my country had abadoned me, plus i couldn't leave asia. The jungles of Vietnam and thailand have become more home to me than when i was in the states. I stayed at a monestary run by buddiest monks for a while then began hunting snakes and ferrying travelers down the rivers. Mostly though i made a living off the snake hunting and some pit fighting there.

As the coffee finished john got him a cup and sat down at the at the old table. "Then some missionaries asked me to ferry them into burma i did and after the were captured i join the rescue effort. after that i decided to come here i got into the port of LA a week ago. been hitchiking ever since."John father looked at his son and saw the boy who had left was gone and the man was what remained."These missionaries, was that the favor for the friend or is that something completely different? No that was something else actually it was two favors but that i cant talk about it. The missionaries thing was something done for a christian organization out of Colorado. They paid me and some other mercenaries to get them out and for doing that i got 20,000 dollars. as did they rest of the team. I was the only one that came back to the states. Truth be told i was expecting to be spit on like i was the first time i came back." John father clasped his son's shoulder and spoke to him."John things have changed people dont look down onto the vets as they once did, vets nowadays are respected like they should be. John looked over at his dad and only nodded all the years the feeling of being left behind still lingered and were still present but for a fleeting moment they vanished. Then they came back and John looked into his fathers eyes. "I have heard that before, when is sally getting in."John's father then let go and tooked his coffee cup, later today her flight is getting in later. she should be coming to boulder later today and then an hours drive here. She was held over for some reason when i talked to her on the phone. I don't know why, it must have been awefully important to stop her from catching the first plane out of phoenix to see you." John's Father then put the empty coffee cup in the sink and sat down at the table."Look, son i am going to get some more sleep then get up and spruce the house up a little bit for your sister. I suggest you do the same ok, but you dont have to. I will see you later. Think about what i said alright, also know that i and your sister are not goinganywhere. We will not abandon you for anything ok. Just think about it."Johns father then headed back up stairs and john was left with his thoughts in the kitchen until sleep finally overtook him too and he headed up to bed as the sun began to break the horizon.


End file.
